


Trapping A Cheater

by bobohupouts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, Deception, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Oblivious Yaku Morisuke, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Partner Betrayal, Revenge, lovesick lev, scheming yaku
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:13:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25962643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobohupouts/pseuds/bobohupouts
Summary: "Yaku and Dina were the epitome of a perfect couple, a relationship others only dreamed of. Girls dreamed of having a cute, reliable partner who softened for them, cared for them yet still gave them their independence (sure Yaku was quite lacking in the… height department but all that's well ends well.. some girls even preferred shorties.), and guys also wanted a cute, cuddly girlfriend that gave you the space you needed yet didn't rely on you too much. Not only that, their relationship dynamics were impeccable. It was as if they were made for each other, almost more than yin is for yang and yang is for yin. No one, almost no one could imagine either Dina or Yaku dating someone else. The way Yaku had a short fuse for everyone yet took care of his whiny girlfriend without batting an eye, the way she understood what he meant with a word, they were perfect and made for each other."Yaku sorts his feelings about the fact that his long term girlfriend was cheating on him and wants revenge. Along the bitter sweet road of revenge, maybe he'll find that the tangy and sweet ending he was looking for might have been right next to him all along.
Relationships: Haiba Lev/Yaku Morisuke
Comments: 10
Kudos: 48





	1. One

“Are you cheating on me?” Yaku asked his girlfriend one night absentmindedly while he fiddled with his dead phone.

“What?” Startled, she turned around to look at him. 

Yaku sighed, sitting up on the side of the bed as he scratched the back of his head. “I asked if you were cheating on me.” He bent over to grab his charger and plugged his phone in.

“Whaaat? Of course nottt,” his girlfriend frowned, standing up to sit next to him. ”What made you ask me that?” She snuggled into his shoulder

Yaku hummed, eyes on the Tv yet not paying attention to it. “No reason.” He turned his head to his left, palm running down her face and neck. “What, don’t you love it when I’m jealous?” He asked, bending down to look into her eyes.

“It’s not like that~” she giggled, falling back on the bed, Yaku climbing over her.

Like that, another night passed. 

  
  


“It’s been so many years, I’m glad you two are the same. Isn’t that so, Dina?” Kuroo directed the question at Yaku’s girlfriend who was tucked underneath his arm.

Dina was quiet for a few seconds, her face blank. Yaku leaned forward, placing his drink back on the table. “Yes, of course, why wouldn’t we be?” Dina grinned, burying her face into his chest as her arms stretched around him. The conversation around their table easily drifted in the same direction, no one noticing how Yaku was unusually quiet. If they did notice, they probably thought he was tipsy, especially with the way he hugged his girlfriend closer, his head falling forward to rest on top of hers. 

They left the restaurant half an hour later, the sky already pitch dark. Yaku and Dina were ahead of the others, holding hands. It was an odd sight, the couple was connected by their hands however they had quite the distance between their bodies, Yaku’s head turned to look down at his girlfriend with a certain, indescribable gaze in his eyes. 

“Yaku!” They heard someone call out. Yaku turned around, Dina merely staring up at the moon.

“What?” He called back as the other people they were eating with were filtering out of the building.

“We’re going to go get some ice cream,” Kuroo called out, waving him over.

“I’m tired,” Dina whined, clinging onto his arm. Yaku turned to look down, observing her. “Please?” She pouted. 

Yaku was silent for a few seconds. “Fine,” he muttered. Dina hid her face behind him, evidently happy as he felt her smile through his shirt. “We’re going to turn in for the night,” Yaku called out to Kuroo.

Kuroo pouted and turned around, following the others who had long walked off. “Goodnight Yaku!” Lev called out, his long arm waving around haphazardly in the air.

Yaku chuckled, thinking about how Lev was impossibly tall and so were his limbs. “Goodnight,” he turned around, hands in his pockets as he walked with Dina to his car.

Behind him a street light flickered, underneath it standing Lev whose smile quickly disappeared and arm quickly dropped by his side. Quietly he watched Yaku walk away, his mind confused and face troubled.

“C’mon Lev, what’re you doing back there?” Kuroo ran back to tap him on the shoulder. 

Lev gave a breathy chuckle, forcefully moving his eyes away from Yaku. “Nothing, just wondering why Yaku was acting so weirdly today.”

“Hm? What do you mean?” Kuroo asked. “He was kind of quiet towards the end but wasn’t he just tipsy?”

Lev was still for a few seconds before smiling awkwardly. “Maybe I’m just overthinking.”

Kuroo frowned. “Anyways, get moving otherwise you’ll have to pay for your own ice cream,” Kuroo dragged him away. Lev stumbled, another unspoken question still on his lips, threatening to spill.

  
  
  


A week later Dina had suddenly cancelled their date night plans. Yaku silently ended the call and opened his most active group chat.

_Let’s go drinking_

_Speedy Gonzalez_

_Gasp it’s yaku_

_Yaku texted first_

_Giant_

_Yakuuuu_ (•◡•) /

_Answer the question you asshats_

_Giant_

_Mean :(_

_Kai_

_Yes I need a drink_

_Fucking boss probably gets off of bullying his workers_

_Sounds tough_

_Kai_

_You have no fucking clue_

_Kuroo_

_Drinks drinks drinks_

_Ponytail_

_No thanks_

_My treat_

_Ponytail_

_Yes please_

_You fucker_

_Ponytail_

_:)_

_Giant_

_The usual place?_

_Yep_

_Speedy Gonzalez_

_I’m bringing Nancyy_

_No_

_Boys night out_

_Kuroo_

_What you’re not bringing Dina?_

_Was I supposed to?_

_Kuroo_

_She never liked you going to the bar without her, didn’t she?_

_Fuck her/_

_fuc/_

_I just wanted to hang out with you guys_

_Is that so weird_

_Ponytail_

_Um yes_

_I thought you were bringing the witch_

_You almost always do_

_Kai_

_Wow i thought id never be able to hang out with yaku minus his gf again_

_Oh_

_Sorry_

_Kuroo_

_Omfg_

_Yaku feels bad for his besties_ 🥺

 _Im tearing up_ 😭

_Giant_

_…_

_What_

_Giant_

_Nothing_

_Speedy Gonzalez_

_Yk i cancelled date night with my girl for this_

_Forget about us just go_

_Speedy Gonzalez_

_… seriously?_

_.. yeh?_

_If you want to then go_

_Speedy Gonzalez_

_Whatever forget about her bros before hoes_

_Ponytail_

_Lmao_

  
  


Two hours later five men walked into a packed bar at the same time, two fiddling on their phones.

“Does anyone see Yaku?” Kuroo yelled, the bass of the music thrumming through the floors and into their bodies.

"He's so tiny do you think we'd see him?" Lev asked, scanning the packed bar. 

“How does the one who invited us not show up or answer his phone?” Inuoka asked, frustrated.

Kai sighed, wrinkling his nose. “Fuck Yaku I’m going straight to the bar.” Not waiting for an answer he shoved and wriggled his way through the crowd, no mercy. “One martini,” he ordered.

“Woah, starting off strong, huh,” he heard a voice in his ear. 

Whipping his head around, surprised, he opened his mouth to speak. “Yaku?” 

“Yo,” Yaku grinned. “I got us a table, grab your drink and head up.” With that Yaku disappeared, Kai’s thoughts bouncing around haphazardly in his head. 

He turned back around to face forward. “What the fuck,” he whispered to himself, taking out his phone to text the others.

_Kai_

_Yaku reserved a table_

_Second floor_

_Kuroo_

_Fucking hell aren’t those expensive_

_Ponytail_

_I hope you haven’t forgotten his job_

_Kuroo_

_Yea yea executive manager of a hot shot company_

_But why the fuck isnt he answering his phone_

_Kai_

_Idk but just wait_

_Giant_

_Wait?_

_Kai_

_Wait_

Kai was the first one to head up after downing his drink. The others were a few minutes behind, Lev having been second and separated from the others due to his height. Satisfied with the ease of traveling through the crowd, he grinned at Kenma being swallowed by it, eyes pleading for help. He turned around and ran up the stairs three at a time, his eyes landing on Kai sitting at a circular table almost instantly. 

“Kai,” Lev walked up to him. “Yaku, where were yo-” he cut himself off when he saw Yaku. “Oh, is this what they call the results of an existential crisis?” Yaku’s eyes turned into a glare as he punched him in the stomach.

“Ack- since when were you so strong?” Lev rubbed where he was hit as he dropped into the seat next to Yaku.

“I haven’t hit you in a while, you know,” Yaku mumbled, holding his drink to his lips. Lev’s eyes settled on him and he stared, observing him without much thought. It had been almost two years since Yaku had finished his fourth year of college and had been dating Dina since his last year of high school. Lev had met him when he himself was a freshman in college, probably around the time Yaku was heading into the second year of his relationship. Then Yaku still dressed the way he wanted and hung out with his friends as much, if not then more than he did with his girlfriend. 

Lev and Yaku had grown close almost immediately, Lev taking interest in the angry little man who was in the same major as him. He made an effort to grow closer to him and Yaku allowed it, concerned about how he would occasionally look far off into the distance like he was lonely. A little over a year after they met Yaku moved in with his girlfriend and four months later his friends couldn’t imagine seeing his face besides the few classes they had. 

One day, by chance, his girlfriend had taken a trip out of town and everyone, including Yaku, gathered. Lev was shocked seeing how Yaku had grown his hair out by an inch or two and his outfit was missing the few elements that he associated with him. Now, the Yaku he had first met was sitting in front of him, just with a lot more muscle. He almost felt like he was in his freshman year of college again.

“Man I can’t believe you left me,” Kenma plopped down next to Lev, exhausted.

The others followed closely behind, Kuroo sitting down next to Yaku and Inuoka between Kai and Kuroo. Once everyone calmed down from wrestling through the crowd, Kuroo turned to Yaku. “Okay tell us why you- holy shit someone’s been working out.”

Yaku wet his lips nervously as Inuoka and Kenma turned to look at him. “Is it that weird?” 

Kuroo snapped his open mouth shut and teared up, reaching to hug Yaku. “Ah it feels like we’re back to our younger college days,” he sniffled. Yaku tried shoving him away, only resulting in Kuroo shoving his head even further into Yaku’s face. Yaku sighed and decided to let him do what he wanted. He himself felt weird, he usually exclusively wore hoodies except when Dina wanted to dress him up and drag him with her friends only god knows where. He had also ditched his insoles, necklaces and helix piercing due to Dina’s few side comments. He wouldn’t call it a toxic relationship, he genuinely changed himself for her. She never asked him to, he did it because he wanted to. 

Though, maybe separating himself from his friends wasn’t really what he intended. When he started living with Dina, one day she had suddenly started clinging onto him. He didn’t particularly mind it, he was the kind of person who secretly envied other people with easy skinship and never received skinship of his own. Before he knew it he was cancelling meetups with his friends and after that calling for a rain check even when Dina was out, just because he’d rather sit at home. 

“How much do you work out?” Kenma asked, intrigued. 

“Uh, one and a half hours for five days a week?” Yaku pinched Kuroo’s cheek. “I’m thinking of cutting it down a bit though.” Yaku himself always preferred slim, leaner muscles anyways. 

“Why’d you want to change it up all of a sudden?” Kuroo asked, straightening up as he eyed Yaku’s short hair, sleeveless t-shirt and ripped jeans. Yaku gave a tense smile as he thought about how they would react once they find that he was going to pierce both of his helix’s this time. Bravely, he had made an appointment for next week to pierce both of his ears. The one piercing that he had gotten four years ago was the result of a high school dare. If the others didn't know then definitely Kuroo knew just how much he struggled with his fear of needles. 

“I just.. did a lot of self reflecting a few days ago and realized I didn’t like who I am now.” Yes, in fact the day he had self reflected was when he went to dinner with Dina and the others a week ago. During dinner that night he had finally come to terms with the fact that his girlfriend of seven years that had once chased after him and made him fall for her was cheating and probably exploiting him. Actually, he was so scarily calm about this that he hadn't even shed a single tear and instead wanted to cry for joy when he heard that today's date was cancelled. Immediately he thought of spending this joyous day with his friends. His hair cut was a spontaneous in the moment decision when he found out that he was too early. Everyone looked at him, shocked. “What?” Yaku asked, suddenly feeling insecure. Did he give too much away? He had a few plans for Dina before dumping her and didn’t want to tell the others about this 'unfortunate' turn of events yet. 

“Yaku..” Lev said in a tiny voice, touched. “Were we the first people you thought of to celebrate this revolutionary moment with?”

“Of course,” Yaku laughed. “Who else would I call but my friends?”

Kuroo snickered and kicked Lev who glared at him. Yaku had missed this interaction as he had turned around, confused. “What happened?” Kai asked.

“No, nothing,” Yaku frowned. “Just thought I heard a familiar voice. Anyways, where’s Yamamoto? He wasn’t answering either.”

“Oh he pulled an all nighter and fell asleep at twelve,” Kai lifted his hand to call for a server. “Now, what do you want to drink?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a levyaku fic i swear.
> 
> I guess I made Yaku pretty heartless even though his relationship of seven years is being thrown out the window. I personally wanted read something where the MC doesn't really care if something important to him is being thrashed, almost as if it wasn't important to him in the first place. Well, I guess if you can't find something you make it.
> 
> Also, I feel like Yaku is the kind of person who will name his contacts normally at first and then change them to nicknames whenever he feels like it. For this reason there might be a few/alot of name changes
> 
> In case you didn't know who is who:  
> Speedy Gonzalez ---> Inuoka (he's pretty fast)  
> Giant ---> Lev (Yaku is still pressed about his godly height genes)  
> Ponytail ---> Kenma (let's give him shoulder length hair with blond streaks that he always ties in a bun)


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here we have Yaku making a fool of his girlfriend

Two hours and many drinks later, Yaku was drunk and felt almost euphoric. He couldn’t keep the goofy grin off of his face. “Yakuuuuu,” Lev leaned in close, head carelessly falling sideways. “Why’re you so happy today?” Yaku didn’t respond and kept his stupid grin on his face, instead reaching out to furiously rub Lev’s pink cheeks with his hands.

“Yaku,” he giggled, one of his large hands gripping onto Yaku’s left wrist as his head fell forward. Yaku felt his lips twist into an endearing smile as he stuffed Lev’s head underneath his arm and gave him a noogie. 

“He’s right,” Kenma commented to the side as they watched this sequence of events unfold. “When’s the last time we saw Yaku drunk?”

“The first and last time was when we all went partying as soon as we could legally drink,” Kuroo said. He pointed a finger at no one in particular. “Yaku and I were piss drunk and you were in it to watch us make fools of ourselves.”

“But if Yakuuu’s happy then we’re happppy,” Inuoka slurred slightly, almost definitely even more far gone than Lev and Yaku. 

“Yaku Yaku let’s go,” Lev stood up, almost manhandling Yaku onto the floor. 

“Where?” Yaku twisted his eyebrows. 

“To the dance floor!” Lev smiled innocently, tilting his head so that his bangs fell in front of his eyes. Yaku rolled his eyes, reluctant as his head fell back. “Let’s go!” Lev pulled on his arms, making the reluctant Yaku stand on his feet. Deciding that maybe dancing wouldn’t be too bad through a hazy route of thoughts, Yaku headed towards the stairs, one of his wrists held safely in Levs hand. 

Kuroo smirked. “Big boy’s making some progress tonight.”

“He literally has a girlfriend,” Kenma sighed.

“Whaaat’rrre you guys talking ‘bout?” Inuoka asked, eyes lopsided. 

"Hush," Kuroo whispered into his ear, patting Inuoka's head as if he were putting him to sleep.

Meanwhile, Yaku had almost tripped down the stairs. Thankfully, Lev was in front of him and the sudden weight was no more than a small dog jumping onto his back.

"Woah, Yaku watch it," Lev smiled, holding onto Yaku's arms from over his shoulder.

"You're happy too," Yaku murmured, poking Levs cheek.

"Yeah because Yaku thought of me," Levs beaming face turned back before continuing down the stairs.

Yaku laughed and was about to say something when he heard it. "Yaku?"

Dazed, Yaku turned to the source of the voice. He felt the alcohol jump out of his system the second he saw her. He let go of Lev, who turned as stiff as a board, and was probably also sober as well. "Dina. What are you doing here? Yaku asked, stepping down a few more steps to greet her. Lev slipped away from them, most likely to tell the other guys that party time was over. Yaku was sullen, he had made sure her bar wasn't near where she would be going tonight.

"The others decided to barhop, and it's a good thing we did." Dina muttered the last part to herself, out of Yaku's hearing range. Yaku sighed, having had a good guess as to what she said.

"Well," Yaku sighed. "I'm going back to my friends," he turned around.

"No!" Dina grabbed onto his arm.

"Why?" Yaku asked, turning around to look into her eyes. Dina's blue eyes darted back and forth, her mouth opened and closed, and she bit her lip nervously. He could see the moment when she grew frustrated and turned around to drag him out of the club.

Yaku himself made no effort to keep her hold on his arm. Between the door and the stairs Dina must have lost her grip several times. They went out to the lobby of the building then outside where Dina stopped. It was a quiet street, the only distinct noise the few cars and the muted music from the bar they were just in. 

"Did you seriously ask me why you can't go back to your friends?" Dina all but shouted at him, her sharp, nasally voice echoing throughout the street. 

Yaku could barely keep himself from wincing, surprising himself. It felt like it was just yesterday that he looked forward to waking up to this voice every morning, and now he found it annoying. "What's so wrong with that? We're both out with our friends tonight and I know that you don't like them."

"I never said I don't like them," Dina said, eyes focused on his nose. Once in passing conversation she had told him she felt awkward making eye contact, now he knew that it was just a part of the reason why she never looked into his eyes.

"C'mon babe, you always complain about them after we hang out _and_ you avoid spending extra time with them when you can."

"Fine fine, I'll admit it," she rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "But who would feel comfortable around a group of manwhores?" She huffed. "Isn't that right babe? That's why you stopped hanging out with them once we moved in together." Yaku was speechless for a second before he grew angry. If his friends were manwhores because they slept with others outside of a relationship then what did that make her, who slept with others while she was in a fucking relationship? Obviously nothing since this relationship didn’t mean anything to her. Dina took his silence and wide eyes as a yes. "See, I told y-"

"Be quiet."

"What?"

"I said _shut up_."

Dina's mouth dropped open in shock. "Y-you-" she spluttered. "Why are you protecting them? What, are you a man-" she stopped and then gasped. "Are you cheating on me??" She raised her voice by ten octaves. "Is that why you asked me if I cheated, and you showed up here even when I- bloody hell out of all things how could you cheat on me?"

Yaku felt like this situation was very ironic. His girlfriend was chewing him out because she caught him at a bar, which they coincidentally met at, while she herself was bar hopping. She was also cursing him out for cheating on her with very flimsy circumstantial evidence when he had walked in on her having sex with three different men on three different occasions which, by the way, she hadn't noticed since she was too busy choking on another guys name in her boyfriends bed. Oh, not to mention he had pretty much brought that bed along with everything else in the house, probably including all of her shoes and clothes she hadn't moved in with and was paying off the mortgage himself. The more he thought about it the more suspicious it seemed. What boyfriend gives his working girlfriend an allowance? If she doesn't spend it on the house and anything in it, then what the fuck does she spend it on? With so many thoughts sprinting through his head at once, Yaku hadn't realized that his mouth was twisting into an incredulous smirk. 

Dina, who saw this and had no clue what he was thinking about, started tearing up and slapped him. It was right at that moment that the building doors opened, Kuroo lugging a drunk Inuoka, a half asleep Kai leaning on Lev, and Kenma tagging behind on his phone. They all saw it happen, from Dina lifting her arm to the sharp sound of skin slapping skin.

Immediately they all sobered up and Kai stood up straight, not sure if his half asleep brain correctly saw Yaku's girlfriend slapping him in the middle of the road. Everyone's mouths dropped open.

To explain it simply, Yaku and Dina were the epitome of a perfect couple, a relationship others only dreamed of. Girls dreamed of having a cute, reliable partner who softened for them, cared for them, yet still gave them their independence. Sure, Yaku was quite lacking in the… height department, but all that's well ends well. Some girls even preferred shorties. On the other hand, all the guys also wanted a cute, cuddly girlfriend that gave you the space you needed but at the same time didn't rely on you too much. Not only that, their relationship dynamics were impeccable. It was as if they were made for each other, almost more than yin is for yang and yang is for yin. No one, almost no one could imagine either Dina or Yaku dating someone else. The way Yaku had a short fuse for everyone yet took care of his whiny girlfriend without batting an eye, the way she understood what he meant with a word, they were perfect and made for each other. 

Lev’s adoration towards Yaku was doomed from the start, or so he had believed.

"Y-Yaku?" Kenma was so shocked that he accidentally spoke first.

Yaku turned around and smiled brightly, naturally. "Sorry guys," he put his hands on Dina's shoulder, pulling her into his arms. "Dina's feeling a bit emotional today, something happened at home. I'll text you guys later, bye," he waved them off, smile disappearing, making it seem like it was his normal, stiff self and nothing was wrong.

"What the fuck was that?" Inuoka spoke a few seconds after their backs disappeared.

"I don't know," Kuroo sighed. "But maybe it means that their relationship isn't all shits and giggles."

Lev knew he shouldn't be happy, he really shouldn't. However he couldn't keep the hope from blossoming in his chest and a giddy smile from forming on his face. Dina was always a bitch anyways.

  
  
  


"Babe, listen," Yaku had pulled Dina into a dark corner and tried to make her look up at him. It took him a few tries before her tear streaked face looked up. His stomach curled in disgust, wondering if her tears really were real, however he stroked her cheek with his thumb and bent down to look her in the eye. "I didn't cheat on you, okay? I promise, how can I throw a relationship of seven years down the drain? I was just distracted and angry since you insulted my friends."

"They deserved it," she mumbled, looking away. His eyes flared but he turned it down, bringing her face to look back at him.

"Whether they deserve it or not they're my friends, you know." He kept his eye contact with her steady, not breaking down. He had to win this argument with her if he wanted to survive in a relationship with her for a few more weeks and not lose his head. 

Finally, reluctantly, Dina lost, not knowing that this would be her first loss of many. "Fine," she mumbled, looking down at her shoes.

"Thank you," he sighed, kissing her forehead and tucking her head into the crook of his neck. His stormy, conflicted eyes lifted to meet with Levs who was standing a few meters away, watching from around a corner.

  
  
  


Sometimes Yaku wondered if he was truly so insensitive as he pondered over what he was doing late at night. Why couldn't he be like those guys that wish the best for their ex, even when they cheated on them? Was the only difference between them the fact that their exes were earnest and his a golddigger? Was it really so bad that he wanted revenge? He wasn't going to do anything toxic or big really, he was just going to kick her out and cut a few strings so that she'd have a bumpy road to recovery. Or maybe that was toxic? He didn't know. At this point he couldn’t even care anymore.

  
  
  


Yaku started staying out late and stayed out more often. Before he would have only stayed the mandatory three hours at work and completed the rest of his work at home, but now he spent more than ten hours in his work building and socialized with his colleagues. He found that he liked to do that, make connections, work somewhere that isn't home. Why was he so obsessed with staying at home before? He also dined out, of course not without calling and informing Dina he wouldn't be home beforehand. Dina could cook a few simple meals, she'll be fine. He did make her breakfast before leaving every morning anyways. He had to play the part of a caring, yet suddenly distant boyfriend anyways.

He could tell that Dina didn't mind he came home when she was already sleeping, nor that the only contact they had was a good morning kiss and a phone call each day. One time she had 'accidentally' stayed up late and asked Yaku for two hundred dollars to buy a gift for her friend. Like that, he could see the pleased look on her face, the few stress wrinkles on her face smoothing out quickly only a month after this started.

And then Yaku 'forgot' to wire her her monthly allowance. When he came home that night he could tell she was anxious. She was so surprised that she was still wide awake in bed when he came home.

"What's wrong?" Yaku asked. Dina hesitated before saying it was nothing.

She waited another day before getting impatient. Dina woke up early in the morning, early enough to catch Yaku while he was making breakfast. "Yaku are you mad at me?" She asked pitifully as she back hugged him at the stove.

"Dina, no, what makes you think that? I've just been busy at work this past month." This was his first time being asked about his suddenly erratic schedule. 

"Oh," she sounded relieved. 

Yaku rolled his eyes and straightened his face as he turned the gas off and whirled around. He distanced her from him so that he could see her face. "You didn't answer my question. What made you think that I'm mad?"

He could see that she was caught off guard. "O-oh, it's just that you haven't been home lately and-"

"But this has been my schedule for a month, " he sighed sadly, taking his arms off from her shoulders. "Why are you asking now?"

"N-no, I figured that you must have something going on at work so-"

"So what made you so insecure all of a sudden?" Yaku twisted his face. "If you don't tell me I can't pick up my act." Yaku could see the moment he had her. As someone who didn't even blink when she couldn't catch a glimpse of her boyfriend throughout the day, she couldn't outrightly say she suddenly was so worried because he didn't send her any money. "Anyways, I guess this cements my decision,” he plated the one serving he made for Dina and placed it on the table.

Her actions fell like jigsaw pieces to his timetable, they fit perfectly. They knew each other for almost a decade, if she knew him then he also knew her. In fact, he probably knew her better. "W-what decision? And why's there only one-"

"I think we need some space."

"What? W-"

"It makes sense since we've been dating for seven years and living together for four. We've practically spent every day with each other, I've probably spent more time with you than I did with my parents when I lived with them." Dina was speechless. He assumed she had no fucking clue as to what was going on. Yaku was just rambling at this point anyways, she shouldn't even be listening at this point. Only three words should be repeating in her head; ' _we need space_.' "I'll pack and head to work a bit late. I'm going to spend a week, starting today, at a friends. I'm going to block all contact from you so please don't try. Space means having time to think to ourselves."

Yaku patted Dina's head and gave her a tiny smile as he headed into the bedroom and closed the door. Dina wouldn't have noticed but he had already packed last night. He wouldn't be staying over at a friends tonight, he would be on a plane straight to Europe for a business trip. 

He opened his suitcase and checked if he had everything, slightly messing up the clothes on top so that it would look like he just threw them in. In his pocket his phone buzzed, displaying the very name he wanted to see. 

"Hello?" He answered.

"Yaku!" Lev greeted him cheerfully. "How's everything?"

"Oh it's-" Yaku paused as he heard the door creak open. "Actually Lev, can I talk to you about something?"

"Huh?" Yaku felt bad for dragging Lev into this mess, however he knew that if he depended on Kuroo or Kenma they would definitely mess things up. The only person he could trust with something important would probably be Lev, and Kai if it's work related. Kai was never able to lie, even if his life depended on it. "What is it? Is something wrong?"

"Actually, I-" Yaku patted his suitcase, as if he were looking for something, and turned around, meeting eyes with Dina who was peeking past the door. "I'll talk to you later."

"Oh? Are you sure? Do you want to meet for lunch?"

Yaku closed his suitcase, zipping it shut. "Actually, that would be great." Yaku ended the call within another minute and lifted his suitcase. "Alright," he sighed, looking to smile gently at Dina. "I'm off to work." He walked out of the bedroom with his suitcase, Dina following like a lost puppy. Actually, relating her to a puppy is an insult to puppies. He turned around at the door. "This is the first time I've been sent off in a while," he smiled. It was amazing how easy it was to knock her off her high pedestal.

"Um," Dina was hesitant, not sure whether to bring it up or not.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Are you close to Lev?" She asked, looking up at him with large eyes.

 _Bingo_.


	3. Three

"Yaku?" Lev asked when Yaku slid into the seat in front of him, all smiles.

"Did you already order?" He asked. Lev nodded slowly. "Great! I'm starving!" Yaku waited until they were halfway into lunch to bring it up. Lev didn't pry either, he knew that he would bring it up one way or another. It was one of his favorite traits about him. Dina was the complete opposite.

"So I'm leaving for a business trip for about a week," Yaku started, munching on a piece of broccoli. "But it's kind of confidential though so if you ask around the company no one will know but the CEO and the executive board."

"Uh huh, does Dina know?"

Yaku grinned. "Nope."

"And you're going today," he quirked an eyebrow.

Yaku nodded. "Pretty much. But she thinks I'm staying over at a friends and accidentally overheard me talking on the phone to you-" Lev was unimpressed. "C'mon man, I'll owe you a favor afterwards, how about that?"

"Sounds promising but..." Lev frowned. 

"It can be anything." 

"Can you help me pass a class?" Lev brightened up.

Sometimes Yaku forgets that his big body friend is in his fourth year of college. "Um, no? I know whose class you're talking about and when I tell you I barely passed-"

"So not anything."

Fuck. "No, anything but not everything, y'know?"

Lev was quiet for a few seconds before he smirked. "Okay, why not. What's my job?" 

  
  
  


When Yaku landed in London he practically floated out of the airport, feeling as if a huge burden had been lifted off of his shoulders. Seeing Dina’s speechless and miserable face had brought upon him an insurmountable level of satisfaction, not to mention that his favorite series had also ended in the best way possible. Making it to his hotel, he accidentally ran into one of the foreign executives he would be attempting to partner his company with. It didn’t even take him ten seconds to figure out that the executive was even more difficult than Kuroo and Lev combined. The second he was out of the executives sight and in the elevator his shoulders slumped, deeply. Maybe he had underestimated how stressful this business trip would be.

_ Speedy Gonzalez _

_ Um _

_ Someone tell me why yakus girl messaged Nancy asking for Levs number _

_ Nancys asking me for his number now _

_ Manchild2 _

_ You can give it to her _

_ Speedy Gonzalez _

_ Seriously? _

_ Manchild2 _

_ Yea _

_ I want to see what its about _

_ Kai _

_ Shouldnt yaku consent to this first tho _

_ Manchild2 _

_ He’s next to me _

_ He doesnt care _

_ Manchild1 _

_ Yaku doesnt care? _

_ Tea _

_ Shut up kuroo _

_ Yamamoto _

_ How do you not care that your own personal goddess is asking for another mans number _

_ She already told me _

_ She just had a few qs for lev _

  
  


_ Manchild1 _

_ Ugh the tea is cold _

_ You sound like you want us to break up _

_ Speedy Gonzalez _

_ Lev does _

_ Manchild1 _

_ LMAO WTF _

_ Ponytail _

_ Inuoka… _

_ Speedy Gonzalez _

_ What? _

_ Dont you guys remember when he first saw Dina _

_ He said that yaku deserves better _

_ Manchild2 _

_ I never knew that Inuoka would betray me like this _

_ Srsly lev _

_ Manchild2 _

_ Okay look, that was never meant for your ears _

_ But, um, ig i was right _

_ Kai _

_ Wtf does that mean _

_ … _

_ Manchild2 _

_ Nothing _

_ Yamamoto _

_ Oooo hes keeping secrets _

_ Manchild2 _

_ No im not _

_ Literally who slaps their bf cuz of family problems _

_ Tell me im wrong _

_ Yamamoto _

_ Hold up who did what now _

_ Kai _

_ You fucker that was supposed to be kept a secret _

_ Manchild2 _

_ You forced it out of me dont blame me _

  
  


“Damn bastard can’t keep his mouth shut,” Yaku muttered as he turned off his phone and stood up to stretch. He hadn’t told Lev much, he merely asked him to pretend like he was staying with him. To explain he simply said that he and Dina had gotten into an argument and he didn’t feel that she would respond positively to him going abroad. Lev didn’t pry any further, it was obvious that the argument was no small matter and Yaku was very upset with her.

Well, although it was a very one sided argument, Yaku  _ was  _ pretty upset with her. Sighing, Yaku ran his hand through his hair and flopped back onto the bed. He wouldn’t have any free time until four days later when another colleague would join him. Sure, he would have a few hours here and there, however Yaku could already tell that time would be spent making a few calls back home to the office and taking a much needed nap.

Yaku rolled across the bed and reached out to turn off the lamp.   
  


Yaku was panting, having had sprinted out of the building after his last meeting of the day was finished. Akaashi had called after him but Yaku’s little legs were just that fast, he had scuttled out faster than he could be pulled back. Yaku grunted and wiped the sweat off his forehead, grinning. He had finished at noon today and had a dinner meeting at nine. He had eight, lovely hours to himself. 

“Yaku!” Someone called out. 

Yaku whipped around, beaming. “Shibayama,” he greeted the approaching man. “How are you?” They hugged, Yaku ruffling his friends hair.

“Awesome!” Shibayama grinned. “You still look the same from high school.”

“I try,” Yaku shrugged, feeling smug. “Not everyone can look just as young six years later. How’s your tattoo shop?” He eyed Shibayama’s intricate forearm tattoo.

“Amazing! I just had an apprentice sign in under me the other day. His tats are a bit unsteady but he’s learning quickly! I can’t wait for him to become a part timer already so that I can take a week off and leave everything to Fukunaga.” Like that they continued to converse, slowly strolling down the street, entering a restaurant forty minutes later. 

“Anyways, how’s it going with Dina? It’s been what, seven years now, right?” Shibayama asked once their food was set on the table in front of them.

“Oh I didn’t tell you?” Yaku grabbed a pizza slice and smiled when he discovered that the cheese was pulling.. alot.

“Tell me what?” Shibayama started with his pasta instead.

“The others don’t know so don’t tell them yet, but she’s been cheating on me for a while now.” Yaku discovered that the cheese pulling was pretty difficult to eat… for the hundredth time in his life.

He barely registered Shibayama choking. “She  _ what _ ?”

“Eh?” Yaku looked up, pizza inside his mouth, unbitten. 

“What is that reaction?” Shibayama screeched as quietly as he could. “Shouldn’t you be angry?  _ Fuming _ ?”

Yaku shrugged, chewing. “It’s been half a year since I first found out.”

Shibayama deflated, almost as if someone told him his whole life was a lie. “You- what are you thinking?”

Yaku beamed, his smile so bright that it added to the shock factor. “I’m glad you asked.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one's kind of short, im sorry~
> 
> Manchild1 - Kuroo  
> Manchild2 - Lev


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey,” Yaku smiled at Lev when he opened the door. Lev’s eyes blinked unevenly as he tried to wake up just enough to see who was at the door.

“You’re so lucky my parents aren’t home,” Lev commented, clearing his throat as Yaku wheeled his suitcase in. “You were supposed to be here five hours ago.”

“Yeah sorry,” Yaku took off his light coat. “The flight was delayed and then Akaashi’s dumb friend showed up drunk and thought I was Akaashi-” He turned around to see Lev squinting, confused. Yaku sighed. “Whatever just go to sleep,” he went to push Lev towards the stairs.

“Wait but you need to eat, don’t you?”

“I got it,” Yaku tried forcing Lev up the stairs. 

“Also where you’re going to sleep-” 

“No need, I’ll be leaving in two hours to get my car and go to work.” Grunting, Yaku almost resorted to using his shoulders when Lev moved up a stair, grumbling.

“Damn and here I thought I’d actually be able to sleep with a human teddy bear-”

“What the fuck man?” Yaku moved back, hands on his hips. “Is that the only reason you said I can stay the night?”

“No,” Lev turned around, face serious…. Though Yaku couldn’t take him very seriously when he couldn’t see the top half of his face, shrouded by the dark upper portion of the house, his nostrils basically highlighted by the kitchen light. “Y’know how I told you Dina came and threw a tantrum the other day?” Yaku nodded, turning his gaze away. “Well turns out my neighbors were home and there’s no way my parents aren’t going to find out. So I was counting on you to minimize the damage in the morning.”

“Oh.” How does one deal with such a situation? Yaku turned slightly, finger on his chin. He really wished he was taught what to do when inconveniencing a friend who was doing a favor for you. “Um, I have a meeting at 7:30.. maybe I can stop by around 10?” Yaku turned back to Lev who had slumped scarily low. 

“Yea that’ll work,” Lev waved his hand, yawning as he turned to go upstairs. “Make sure to take the back door when you leave, you should be able to lock that.” Yaku sighed, shaking his head. For some reason he had a feeling he shouldn’t be looking forward to it.

Yaku stumbled out of Lev's house, exhausted. Not only was his family taller than giants, they were also loud, even louder than Lev. Yaku shook his head and snapped his fingers next to his ear. Was it just him or was the snapping kind of quiet?

“Yakuuu!” Yaku turned around to see Lev half folded out of his front door. “Visit soon!” Yaku huffed and turned back around to open his car door. Lev’s sister had practically squeezed the life out of him when he had announced his leave and he swears he heard his back crack when she did.

The drive back to his home was silent as Yaku thought about Lev’s family, Lev, then drifted to college. Surprisingly it had taken a while of thinking about college to remember Dina. When Yaku remembered his girlfriend he frowned, squinting at the red light, and then gasped, slapping his forehead. He would be stuck with Dina again… fuck. 

Standing in front of his apartment Yaku was seriously considering running off to stay at someone’s house. Hmm, he turned to his side. Maybe he could stay with his parents for a while? Nah, they knew Dina, his mom would probably call her to stay as well. Accepting his fate, Yaku shoved his keys inside his lock and opened the door.

Woah. Yaku didn’t know how to react when the back of a butt naked guy came into view. Was Dina home? Maybe he could use this as an excuse to break up. After his little ‘break’ he realized that he was so tired of her that he just wanted her gone, revenge be damned. The only downside was that Dina needed a darn good reason for a breakup or else she would be back to bug him later on. 

The guy turned around, also pausing when he saw Yaku. “Uh, hello?”

“Is Dina here?” 

“Um no, she left a few minutes ago saying she had to do something,” the guy shifted awkwardly, probably not aware that he was naked. Realizing that he was practically exposing this guy to the public, Yaku quickly closed his front door.

“Well, I’m Dina’s boyfriend so..”

The stranger’s mouth dropped open. “Seriously? S-she didn’t tell me-” 

“Yea I’ve known about her cheating for a while now,” Yaku sighed, going to collapse on his couch. He sighed, slightly upset that he was gone for a week and had come back to a trashed home. “You don’t have any clothes on by the way.” 

The man was silent for a moment. “I knew that.” He tripped while rushing to retrieve his clothes. 

“Also,” Yaku started picking up random wrappers, wrinkling his nose at the crumbs. “Can you keep it from Dina that I saw you? That I know she’s cheating on me?” The strangers mouth dropped open, pausing while pulling his shirt down. “Oh don’t worry I’m not stringing myself along,” he sighed, throwing the garbage he had gathered in the trash. “I’m going to break up with her soon.”

“I wish you the best of luck,” the man gave him a thumbs up, nodding.

Yaku raised an eyebrow. “You-?”

He sighed, crossing his arms. “To be honest I do know how clingy she is.. Immensely stubborn, doesn’t take a no and needs her way..” Yaku could see the man start to sweat, evidently troubled by Dina’s attitude. “If you ever need help just hit me up!” He grinned crookedly. 

Yaku smiled. “Will do.” Tanaka was out of Yaku’s apartment in a few minutes, wishing him the best of luck on his mission and a promise not to meet with Dina anymore. Yaku didn’t really think it mattered but it was the thought that counts.

Yaku closed the door and turned around, sighing. He had a lot of cleaning to do.

Yaku was taking a break before vacuuming with a cold drink, collapsed on his couch while watching a show. The front door opened, Dina looking down at a plastic bag she was carrying. “Tana-” she froze when she saw Yaku. “Yaku?”

Yaku turned to look at her and gave a tired smile. “Welcome home.”

“You..” Her eyes darted to their bedroom and the kitchen, then back to him. Seeing no change in his attitude or demeanor, she probably assumed he hadn’t run into Tanaka. “Yaku!” She cried once she realized this, running to hug him. 

Yaku had the air knocked out of his lungs for the nth time that day. He gasped, gathering the air back in his lungs before chuckling and patting her back. “I’m… back.”

Yaku stumbled into the bathroom two hours later, utterly exhausted. He collapsed against the door, feeling as if his soul had been sucked out of his body. “Was.. having a girlfriend always so exhausting?” Yaku stared into the distance, blankly, fingers woven roughly into his hair.

“Yaku?” Dina knocked. 

Yaku jumped a meter in the air and made sure the door was locked. “Y-yes?”

“Will you be out soon?”

Yaku pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming. “I told you, I’m going to shower.”

“Oh right.. I must’ve been so happy that you were back that I forgot!” Only when Yaku heard her skip away did he dare stand up, still acting cautiously, as if she would dart to him if he makes a noise.

For the past two hours… Dina wouldn’t leave him alone.. Not even for a second. Never has Yaku had such a handsy experience in his nearly three decades of life. “Ah,” Yaku fiddled with his ears as he stood in front of the mirror. “I forgot my earrings in the duffle bag.” He’d probably wear them to work tomorrow.

Yaku spent the next two days and nights figuring out how to break up with Dina. 

‘Let’s break up’? No, she’d probably disturb him at work as well.

‘I don’t like you anymore’? A slap and accusations incoming… he wasn’t really in the mood for that.

Yaku hunched over his desk, grumbling to himself. How to break up with a girl and kick her out of your house?

“Yaku?” Yaku raised his head to see Akaashi sipping something.

He gave a tense smile. “Nothing.”

“I didn’t say anything though?”

“.. oops.” 

“So what is it?” Akaashi leaned on his desk, staring at him from the corner of his eye.

“Well,” Yaku turned to him and hesitantly spoke. “How do you break up with someone and kick them out of your house when they don’t want to break up?”

“What?” 

“Well, basically I’m dating a bitch and she’s annoying and won’t let me go.”

“You tried?”

“No.”

Akaashi sighed heavily. “Then how do you know?”

“I told her we needed space for a week and she wouldn’t even let me go to the bathroom.” Akaashi was silent. “That was right after I walked into my apartment and saw a butt-naked guy standing there.”

“And she still shamelessly refused to break up with you?”

“No she doesn’t know that I saw him.”

“Yaku,” Akaashi sighed, frustrated. “You’re leading me around in circles here.”

Reluctantly, Yaku decided to tell him the story. “So basically…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!.. maybe.. Happy late new year guys!!
> 
> Also, I made a twitter for my au account! @bobohupouts
> 
> I'm so glad everyone's enjoying this!! I'm receiving a lot more positive feedback than I thought I would lol   
> tysm!!


End file.
